The Heart of the Sith
by gabrielgds1995
Summary: A child abandoned on Korriban is trained by the spirit of Darth Vader in the ways of the Dark Side. Now Yu-Sien Thont seeks an ancient helm that would allow him to control the elements. With Vader as a guide, Yu-Sien starts on an adventure to worlds unheard of and uncovers secrets about himself along the way.
1. Preface

Preface

I am lost upon this world of dirt. Darkness surrounds me. It comes from all of the ruins of the deceased from all of the previous wars. Where am I? If you didn't guess I am stuck on Korriban. I have been stuck on this planet since I was a child. All I remember is one day my parents landed on this god forsaken planet. They pushed me of the landing platform and yelled "We will be back once you are strong." Well that never happened. I have survived among the ruins of the great tombs of fallen Sith and lived inside the Great Temple where many of the Dark Lords themselves were buried.

Among many of my voyages into the tombs of the Dark Lords I have discovered enlightenment, but most importantly power. The Tomb of Darth Vader never housed his body, but his spirit remained. Some say that once he renounced the dark side during his final moments he became one with the force and overcame the darkness. No one knows that only a part of him truly became one with the force. Vader had such powerful dark side ambitions that the part of his spirit consumed with the dark side never departed once he had passed. It was him, Darth Vader, who trained me to wield the dark side of the force. I was trained as the ultimate assassin by Vader so that once I escape Korriban I can do his bidding.

With the help of Vader and the spirit of Lord Danthka Graush I was able to recover and ancient Sith artifact, the Heart of Graush. The spirit of Graush described to me the tales of how the heart came to fruition. Using Sith magic and alchemy, Graush was able to create a force-sensitive crystal that contained the spirits of thousands of dark side spirits. Graush fashioned the crystal into a heart, which he used to replace his own. Using the combined power of the force and the heart, he was able to control Korriban for over 50 years.

The ancient spirits of all of the Dark Lords of Korriban used their combined strength to combine the Heart of Graush with my own body. Sacrificing the last remnants of their power, the Dark Lords were able to successfully implant the heart into my body. All of the Dark Lords who aided in the ceremony were combined into the heart so they would never truly die and I were able to call upon their power at any time.

Using the Heart of Graush I was able to shape Korriban into a planet of my choosing. It gave me mastery of the force to shape the world around me, but there was an issue. I did not have the complete collection that would allow me to rule over all. Graush told me of the rumors of his dreaded helm. The helm was embedded with such dark energy that it could literally shape a planet into whatever the wearer wanted. It was so powerful that it would create atmospheric disturbances up to 6 kilometers away.

With the combined knowledge of the spirits of Korriban, I was able to discover that the final resting place of the helm was on Odryn. Unfortunately, the helm was said to have been destroyed during the explosion of the Sanctum of the Exalted, 3,963 BBY. Graush assures me the helm is not destroyed.

"My helm is far too powerful to be destroyed by such childish ways of destruction. It would take a sun blowing up right on it in order for its destruction. I assure you Yu-Sien that the helm is not destroyed. You must find it."

My mission was clear. I had to recover the lost helm so that I could serve my master's ambition. The only problem was that I needed a way off of Korriban, but that was solved when a Jacen Solo, or Darth Caedus as he called himself, landed on Korriban looking for a way to revenge the death of his brother Anakin.

Using all of the knowledge I gained from Vader and all of the other Dark Lords I was able to slip into the shadows and board his ship.


	2. Chapter 1 - Coruscant

Chapter 1 – Coruscant

Jacen Solo's ship landed on an isolated landing pad at the Senate Building on Coruscant. I slipped off the ship while Jacen left the ship and I made my way towards the Senate Building. Once inside the building, I removed my shadow appearance and headed towards the stairs leading to the hoverpads. I made sure to be as subtle so that I wouldn't attract attention to myself. I ventured farther into the building itself because I couldn't find the stairs. After about 100 yards, an intersection came into view. I knew that I would become lost if I were to head in any direction. So I made my way back to the ship I stowed away upon.

I was able to make it back to the ship without anyone detecting anything suspicious. The ship wasn't guarded so I was able to board it without any hitches. I made it up to the cockpit and discovered a problem: I didn't know how to fly a ship. Since I was abandoned on Korriban when I was 6 years old and raised by spirits still on Korriban I never learned how to fly a ship.

I had an idea. Since the Heart of Graush was combined in my own body I should be able to access all of the spirits within the heart. If I could access the spirits then I could use their knowledge to pilot the ship. I shut the blast doors of the ship and made sure that no one would be able to access it. I then sat on the floor and meditated, focusing on the spirits within the heart. While meditating I grew warmer and warmer. All of a sudden I was snapped out of my meditations.

I had moved from where I was sitting on the floor and into the seat behind the controls of the ship. Looking outside of the window I noticed that I was no longer at the Senate Building, but in the underworld of Coruscant. I looked around checking to make sure that I was the only one on the ship. A severe burning started at the area where my heart was. I rushed to a mirror and glanced at my reflection. I was still a tall 20 year old with brown hair, brown eyes, and a five o'clock shadow. Then the image swirled and I looked upon the face of Marka Ragnos, a Dark Lord of the Sith.

Ragnos looked just like the shade I had encountered on Korriban in his tomb. He was dressed in full battle armor and had a blue tint to his skin. His Sith features even more noticeable now than when I had seen him in the tomb. When I tried to speak I couldn't, I was being controlled. Then my lips started moving like I was talking.

"Do not worry young Yu-Sien." Marka Ragnos was speaking. "When you call upon the spirits inside of the Heart of Graush they are able to temporarily take control of your actions. We are here to guide you. I have taken you to the underbelly of Coruscant. From here you must find a ship and travel to Odryn to find the Helm of Dathka Graush. Dathka believes that the helm has not been destroyed. Odryn has not been occupied since the Sanctum of the Exalted was destroyed. We do not know if the helm is still on Odryn, but it is up to you to find out. Good luck young one and may the dark side guide you." The mirror flashed and I was able to control my body once again.

The Heart has many mysteries still yet to discover, but I'll have to wait. This ship is probably being tracked by Jacen's forces. I quickly gathered my composure and ran out of the ship.

I had no idea where I was going or what time it was, but I managed to find a small bar, Grath's Tavern. Not knowing what to do, I proceeded to head inside. The tavern was full of alien species I have never seen before. Aliens were playing Pazaak at tables around the tavern. At one side was the bar with, I presume, Grath staning behind serving drinks. The center of the room had several holo dancers which men were crowding around.

I headed over to the bar to talk to bar tender. The tender was chunky, medium height, and had four arms. From the lessons of the Dark Lord's I presume he is a Codru-Ji, a canine like species. I sat down at the bar several seats away, waiting to be served. The server walks over and stands in front of me.

"Welcome to Grath's Tavern. What do you want?"

"I would like some information."

Grath leans closer and whispers.

"What type of information are you looking for?"

"I need to know where I can get a ship."

"This is Coruscant! You can get a ship wherever you want." Grath laughs out loud in obvious disdain.

"You don't understand me. I am looking to get a ship, at no cost to me. And immediately."

"Are you out of your bloody brain? Ships aren't free" Sarcastically remarked by Grath.

"Then I suspect you find a free one."

"And why would I do that?"

I take my lightsaber off of my hip and place it point straight at his chest. I moved my hand up the handle so that my finger was right on the ignition.

"Because if you don't, you will be dead."

"Ok, Ok. You drive a hard bargain. Let me see what I can do."

Grath moves as fast as his legs could take him away from me and into a back room about 10 feet away. I can hear murmuring coming from the room. I move closer to the door, only to hear the murmuring becoming louder and the beginning of an argument. I moved to stand right next to the door and heard the yell and screams of Grath and the person he is talking to. I take the lightsaber off of my hip and place it in my hand, ready to use at a moment's notice.

I jumped into the back room and found Grath in the middle of a heated argument with a female Dodru-Ji. In between their snarls I was able to pick up something about a ship.

"STOP Fighting!" I manipulated the force in order to force Grath and the other from fighting, which they did. "Now tell me about this ship."

"The ship isn't up for sale" the female Dodru-Ji commanded.

Grath then followed like he lost the fight, "Yes, I am sorry but there is no ship available."

"Now if you leave we won't be forced to call the authorities" the female pronounced.

"And how about you shut the hell up" I demand of the female.

"Are you going to let him talk to me that way!"

"No dear, would you please leave sir. We mean you no trouble."

"I am afraid that there is trouble and it starts with her. Either you give me that ship or she is dead."

"You can't kill me! I have done nothing wrong. Your quarrel is with Grath and not me."

"You have five more seconds."

Grath turns towards the female takes out his concealed pistol and points it towards her.

"I am sorry dear, but you have caused me too much trouble to be of any more use. Goodbye."

"Please don't Garth! NO…" her screams were cut short as Grath shot her.

"I'll show you to the ship."


	3. Chapter 2 - Solar Eagle

Chapter 2 – Solar Eagle

"It's a little old, but this ship can do most anything that you will need her for."

Standing in front of me, covered in dust and rust, was an old HWK-290 Light Freighter. The ship had seen its day of action.

"The HWK-290's were made by Corellian Engineering Corporation during the rise of the Empire. Unfortunately due to the peace at the time, armament was not installed. Although they were made with substantially better speed and maneuverability. Over the years I have had several things upgraded: it has a new hyperdrive unit, I upgraded the ray shield, and I converted part of the cargo bay into specialized areas. The upper deck's cargo bay has been replaced by the helm. I had the area where the helm used to be converted into smugglers compartments." Grath enthusiastically described the ship in great detail. "What do you think of her?"

"I think she is a piece of scrap metal and is a waste of my time."

What Grath doesn't know is that this is the perfect ship. It has seen its days of battles and runs, which would disguise my use of the ship. The HWK being an older model has simpler flight controls, which means that it will be easier for me to use as well. The only problem now is that I don't know how to fly a damn ship.

"Don't you disgrace my ship! This gal has out maneuvered Separatist droid fighters and even some Republic craft! I have smuggled black market spices into heavily fortified citadels using nothing but its speed. Whatever you need to do, this ship can do it and then some!"

"What did you do before you became a bar tender?"

"I was once an officer on my homeworld of Munto Codru. Once we were forced to join the Galactic Empire under the reign Darth Krayt, I escaped with the leaders of my people and flew them to Coruscant. Once we landed here, we decided never to return again to Monto Codru. Since I couldn't hold a public office, I took out a loan and opened Grath's. That is where I have stayed for over 20 years now."

"Such a dreary life. You failed your people."

"I did not fail my people! They failed me."

I didn't really care about his people or his homeworld. I just needed information on him. If he seems worthy I will force him to join me on my crusade. If he does not, let's just say I hope there is a disposal system nearby.

"We now have two options Grath. You join me or you die. Pick one now. My time is precious."

"After all that I have done for you, this is my reward. I killed my wife! I am handing over my ship. Now you want to kill me. So be it. Do what you want, my life has been filled with shame and suffering. Kill me."

I smile at Grath wickedly. I know that this life has been hell, but I have plans for him.

"Wrong choice Grath. You WILL accompany me on my journey. I am in need of a pilot and a good mechanic."

"You just threatened to kill me!"

"I said I would if you didn't make a choice. You made a choice, just the wrong one."

"I don't know whether I should thank you or fight you. So I guess my only choice is to willingly join you. On one condition."

"No this, no that's. We are getting on this ship and finding planet Odryn. NOW."

"We are going to Munto Codru first. This ship is in need of repairs and I still have contacts there that can _help_ us out."

"Just get on the damn ship already."

Grath starts walking towards to ship to let the landing platform down. He turn around while walking.

"Welcome aboard the Solar Eagle."


End file.
